bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leroy Atlas
Leroy Atlas is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl. Personal History Leroy was born in Blue Skies Industrial Park, his mother Rhonda gave birth in the car, ironically the day the Atlases moved into their new trailer. Ray was a sniper in the US Marines, and a damn good one too. The Atlas family didn't stay long, they had to move to a marine base. When Ray was away at sea, Rhonda would take Leroy travelling around USA, so he could learn through experiencing. When Leroy was nine, his father went missing in action for nearly a year. No one knew what happened to him, when he returned entirely shell-shocked. They moved back to Bullworth, in the same industrial park, and the travelling stopped. He had many anger issues against his father for not being around. Where he was in life. Everything. He never knew how to get it out of his system, and ended up lashing out at anything or anyone. Once he started hanging out with some of the local kids, they taught him how to fight, used his developing strength and determination to get stronger to unleash a new weapon on those boarding school brats they hated so much. Once the red mist of anger descended on him, he didn't question. Sometimes he would mutter the odd rap to help him remember things, or people's names, When he built up enough rage, he would focus on improvising raps. Focusing on the words cleared his head. As he got older, and started to understand his father's former career more. Ray's best friend, and fellow gunnery sergeant, Lee received an inheritance from his wealthy uncle passing. He didn't want to keep the money, so he chose to help his godson get a better start in life. Lee paid for Leroy's tuition at Bullworth Academy, and continues to pay all school fees including books, uniforms, and anything else he needs to further his studies. Leroy is named in honor of both Lee and his maternal grandfather Royce. Rhonda wanted to name her son in honor of her father who passed just before Leroy was born. Ray was adamant they choose Lee. In the end, they settled on Leroy, so neither had to compromise on the chose of their only son's name. Appearance Leroy is quite tall for his age. Brown eyed. His black hair is shaved into a short but intricate buzz cut. He has a healthy weight, and slightly muscular. Dark complexion. He has a tattoo on the back of his neck of three playing cards. Usually he wears a gray t-shirt with a black design, over either a black or orange long sleeve shirt - he switches one color out over the other from time to time, camouflage combat trousers and brown boots. He tends to wear a black cuff on his wrist, but not always. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Jo Sinclair' - They have known each other since they were young kids, and are in a lot of the same classes at school. She is the sister he never had. There has never been any romantic feelings towards each other. Sometimes he acts as her voice of reason when she goes adrenaline junkie crazy or pushes herself too far, sometimes she is the same for him talking him back from the red mist. *'Milo Lopez' - Milo took Leroy under his wing, and looks out for him. Leroy totally idolizes Milo, and sees him as a mentor as well as friend. Leroy wishes he could be impulsive like Milo. Even though they are nearly the same age, with only a year between them, he sorta sees Milo as the father figure he never had. Love Life *'Kyla Vazquez' - Leroy saved her from a group of townies, and was there for her when no one else was. He fell quickly in love with her, and didn't care that they had to keep their relationship secret. Some of his pet names for her are "Girl", "Baby Girl." He often tells her how hot she is, because he can't believe she would ever like a guy like him. He even writes raps about her, and leaves them in her locker. Family *'Rhonda' - 40 years old. She always wanted a large family, with at least ten children. Rhonda was an only child, and wanted to make sure her own family was bursting at the seams, so her children would never be lonely. The little time she had with Ray never allowed for that, and she wasn't going to cheat on him to get the children she wanted. She works at a day care center, to make her feel in a small way she has the family she wanted. Her biggest fear is that Leroy will also enlist, and she will lose her only child forever. Rhonda does tend to be a bit of a smother as far as her son is concerned, because she loves him as if he were the ten kids she always dreamed of. *'Ray' - 41 years old. Ray suffers with delusions, and great mental issues. In his day, he was brave, intellectual, and had many dreams. A particular dream of his was to be a poet, and that was how he won the heart of Rhonda. At the college where they both attended and met, he wrote her a poem on a napkin, and gave it to her. They fell quickly in love. Ray never wanted to enlist to begin with, but his father pushed him into it. Two weeks before his enlistment, he married Rhonda. On a good day, he remembers his family, and everything is well and happy. On a bad day, he is curled up in the fetal position under the kitchen table, cradling a pillow convinced it is the body of a fellow marine named Marco. Fighting Style When attacking, he is brutal. Attacking the enemy head on, with all his strength. When extremely angry, he can K.O. someone with one punch. Leroy is one of the tougher members of the clique. He can hold his own against someone like Clint, and there is a chance he might win. Despite needing to practice fighting, he never fights anyone he deems "weaker" than him. He will only fight people equal or greater than him in strength and combat. For that reason, the rumor that he fought Ted Thompson is untrue. (Ted tried to pick a fight, Leroy rose to it. Ted screamed like a little girl not to hit him in the face, and Leroy walked away in disgust.) The only exception to his "no weaker kids" rule is Edgar's Crew, and kids that get in his way when the red mist of anger descends. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Townies Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction